Hayo Abdeke
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hayo Abdeke war 1400, zusammen mit Okke Thennemann de harpere, Sybekke Pobecke und Lucus Johannssone de Schomeker, Söldner im Dienst von Hare van Valren, dem Häuptling der Burg Valren. Obwohl Hare van Valeren bei Verhandlungen mit Gesandten verschiedener Hansestädte in Emden einwilligte keine „Vitalienbrüder“ als Söldner und Fehdehelfer mehr zu unterhalten, behielt er Hayo Abdeke weiterhin bei sich. Nachdem das hamburger und lübecker Expeditionsheer von Emden aus die Burg Valren erreicht hatten, wurden der Friese Hayo Abdeke und die genannten friesischen Söldner im Verlauf der Verhandlungen zu Emden (06.05.-20.06.1400) angeklagt, die „Vitalienbrüder“ unterstützt zu haben, jedoch anschließend begnadigt.Hanserecesse 1.4, Nr. 591 §24 (Verhandlungen zu Emden 6. Mai - 20 Juni 1400) Leben Namensvarianten: - Lebensdaten: Aktenkundig 1400 Herkunft: (Ost-)Friesland Tätigkeitsgebiet: (Ost-)Friesland Verwandtschaft: - Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Gewaltakteur: 591. Bericht der hansischen Schiffshauptleute über ihre Bekämpfung der Vitalienbrüder in der Oster-Ems und ihre Verhandlungen mit den Friesen. – 1400. § 24. "Des vrydaghes na suntte Vites daghe antwerde wy Hisseken provest to Emeden eyn sold, dat het Valren, up loven, to der stede hant; dat horde enen, de hed Hare van Valren. Dit is de schult, de wy em ghevet: dat he vittallyenbrodere unde serovere huset unde hovet heft, unde nogh hadde, do wy to Emeden kemen, alse desse, de her na ghescreven stad: Lůcus de schomeker, Okke Thenȇnemanne de harpere, '''Hayo Abdeke', Sybeke Pobbeke, de was syn eghene soldener. Ok hadde desse sůlver Hare desse vorgescreven alle sine handelinghe myd Volkar Allen, unde wůste alle dont myd Volmar, dat desse serovere, de wy nů hir rychten leten, uppe dat nyge utghemaket worden. Hir heft uns Hysseke synen apen breff uppe gheven, den Leward, syn vader, unde Ede Wymmekens uns my dem beseghelt heft, dat he dat sold van uns to truwer hand entfanghen heft tho der stede behoft.''“ Hanserecesse 1.4, Nr. 591 §24 (Verhandlungen zu Emden 6. Mai - 20 Juni 1400) Status: Söldner Fahrgemeinschaften: Okke Thennemann de harpere, Sybekke Pobecke und Lucus Johannssone de Schomeker Auftraggeber: Hare van Valren (Häuptling der Burg Valren) Geschädigte: Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: Während der Verhandlungen zu Emden werden noch weitere friesische Söldner genannt, jedoch nicht direkt in Zusammenhang mit Hayo Abdeke in HR 1.4, Nr. 591 §24, aber auch bei HR 1.4, Nr. 591: Diese 25 begnadigten Friesen heißen Remmeke Gherdessone de monnich, Hayo Gheltekana, Therrynk Offens, Udeke Hansson, Syvad Mammensone, Udeke Udenson, Unicke Alerikessone, Eppo Epnson, Benno Nonsson, Enno Akkena, Eggo Ekkerdesson, Agho Detmarsson, Lubbe Luddana, Bolko Bogensson, Habbe Mertensson, Affeke Brunsson, Rembot Menrikesson, Merten Boltsson, Wybolt Tzybana, Lucus Johannssone de Schomeker, Enno Schutte, Eggo Kobensson, Hero Rembotesson, Alrik Ebbana, Wybolt Gherledesson. Sonstige Tätigkeiten: - Dokumentation der Recherche Ohne Ergebnis gesucht in: Hanserecesse I. 1-3, I. 5-8, II. 1-7, III. 1-9. (Auch kein Ergebnis bei HR I.4 Nr. 602, wie auf anderen Wikia-Seiten vermerkt!) Urkundenbuch der Stadt Lübeck, Abtheilung I, Band 4, Band 5 (1873-1885). (In beiden Bänden wird ein "Hayo", Ylies Sohn, Häuptling in Flandern in Ostfriesland, erwähnt. Dieser kann jedoch auf Grund des Status Häuptling nicht mit dem Söldner Hayo Abdeke identisch sein) Mecklenburgisches Urkundenbuch XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII (1863-1977). Hansisches Urkundenbuch, Band 4 (1896), Band 5 (1899), Band 6 (1905), Band 7,1 (1939). Oldenburgisches Urkundenbuch, Band 1 (1914), Band 2 (1926). Ostfriesisches Urkundenbuch, Band 1 (Emden 1878). (In diesem Band gibt es häufig den Namen "Hayo" oder "Abeke", nie aber einen „Hayo Abdeke") Sonstiges Quellen Hanserecesse 1.4, Nr. 591 §24 (Verhandlungen zu Emden 6. Mai - 20 Juni 1400) Literatur ---- Einzelnachweise ---- Abdeke, Hayo